


Guitar

by sunflowerbright



Series: Day by Drabble [48]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Well... I'm not going to brag...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guitar

**Author's Note:**

> Not-So-Bleak Midwinter prompt #18

_Winter came down to our home one night_  
Quietly pirouetting in on silvery-toed slippers of snow,   
And we, we were children once again.  
\--Bill Morgan, Jr.

 

“So, guitar, huh?” Amy said, pressing the white in her hands into as perfectly circular a ball as she could. Rory’s head jerked up.

“Guitar?”

“You’ve learned to play the guitar?”

He almost drops the spade he’s been holding and leaning against, his breath a stain of white puff on the air. “Um…”

“I bet you’re good with it,” she teases, tongue poking out between her lips. He blushes, deeply, his cheeks already flushed from the cold, and she thinks – not for the first time – that he looks so utterly endearing like this.

“Well, I’m not going to brag…” he sheepishly says, looking down. Amy has to stifle a giggle.

“Hey, Rory.”

“Yeah?”

“Catch.”

The ball of snow hits him square in the face, and he does drop the spade now, letting the snow catch it as he chases her around the garden, her laughter still ringing in the air.  


End file.
